Christmas Magic
by cmol8806
Summary: Secret Santa 2014 for fritzbe. Santa in the Slush. Did Brennan leave for Peru the next day or did she decide to do something else? Lol. My take on what could have happened.


**Hello, belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you wonderful people reading my crazy mind's work. This is my entry for Secret Santa exchange 2014. This is set right after Santa in the Slush (don't you just love that episode?). This is for fritzbe, who asked for a B&B with Parker story set before season 6. I hope this is close to what you hoped for and I am so sorry it took so long.**

**Christmas Magic **

The street is quiet, none brave or stupid enough to face the freezing air of early morning. No one except, apparently Temperance Brennan. She stands alone on the sidewalk, shivering despite her heavy jacket, scarf and wool beanie. She is staring up at the curtained windows above the closed liquor store, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and brow creased with indecision. Abruptly she turns around, the big plastic bag in her hand crinkling with the movement, takes one step towards her still warm car only to freeze in her tracks again.

"This is ridiculous," she scoffs, twirling back and striding toward the building. "Utterly ridiculous."

Two minutes, twelve excessively stomped stair steps and a handful of more mutters later Brennan finally reaches her destination. She knocks briskly at the door in front of her, staring determinately at the cheerful wreath hanging at eye level. She hears familiar footsteps coming closer on the other side of the door and unconsciously her hand rises to flatten her hair. After a brief pause the locks click and, resolutely ignoring the flutters in her stomach, she arranges her face into a smile just as the door swings open.

"Bones!" Booth's radiant smile greets her, the warmth from his apartment bathing her frigid skin. His large hand surrounds her elbow, ushering her into his home as he closes out the cold hallway behind her. "Hey! Merry Christmas!"

Booth pulls her into a firm hug, surrounding her not only with his strong arms but with his unique smell that Brennan's breathes in deeply. "Merry Christmas, Booth."

She pulls back and frowns. "You're in your pajamas."

Amazed that she's not halfway around the world it takes Booth a second for her comment to sink in. He looks down at his tattered, faded black shirt and frayed but very comfortable grey sweatpants. His feet are warm, surrounded in socks covered with cheerful elves that dance when he wiggles his toes. Booth chuckles softly and shrugs.

"Well yeah, Bones. It's seven in the morning."

"Daddy! Come on!" quivering from the top of his blonde curls to his Rudolph slipper feet, Parker races around the corner from the living room. "Dr. Bones!"

Without a second of hesitation Parker excitedly grabs Brennan's free hand and starts pulling her with him. "Santa came! Come look. Did he go to your house? Did you get a lot of presents? I did! Look!"

Booth scoops up his exuberant son, gently wiping the crusties from the child's eyes. "Slow down, bub. Don't you have something to say to Bones first?"

"Oh! Merry Christmas Dr. Bones!"

"Merry Christmas, Parker." Brennan's entire demeanor softens, unable to resist returning the shining miniature Booth smile even if she wanted to. She holds up the bag she's carrying, offering it to him. "I brought you some presents. They're from me."

"Cool! Can I open them, Dad?"

"Alright, go find your spot and we'll get started." As soon as his feet touch the floor, Parker grabs a couch cushion and plops it in front of the tree.

"Here, Bones," Booth pulls off her jacket, tugging her hat off himself, smiling at his son's excitement.

"I thought you had to drive him to Rebecca in Vermont?" Brennan asks in a low voice. "It is a considerably long drive. To go there and back-"

"I am taking him to Rebecca, but she's not leaving for another two hours. Plenty of time," Booth guides her to the couch with him. "Alright, Parker, which is first?"

Brennan is not at all surprised that the boy launches at the largest gift under the tree. As colorful wrapping paper starts to litter the floor, she sits back to watch and reevaluate. After the initial dazzlement of his gift the night before, Booth had explained to her that his "Christmas magic" only lasted until the next morning, when he would have to return Parker to his mom. She had heard his sadness through the phone, had seen the slight drop of his shoulders from the window and it had bothered her for the rest of the night. So she had woken early this morning, left the warmth of her apartment to offer her companionship to her partner for his long drive to and from Vermont.

But obviously she had misunderstood. Booth was not going to drive for hours alone after dropping off his son, but only a few minutes. Instead of easing Booth's loneliness she had interrupted on his last hours with Parker, had intruded on their family Christmas morning. And yet, instead of being awkward and treating her like the outsider she is, they had both unflinchingly included her in their celebration. Neither had even asked why she was there, just accepted her presence. Watching Parker exclaim over her gift of a child chemistry set, feeling Booth's arm around her shoulders, she sits back and accepts it too.

After the last gift is opened and the Booth men dress, the apartment is filled with the intoxicating scent of pancakes. Parker sits in the living room, examining his presents seriously, deciding which will be the lucky toy to be played with first. The partners stand in the kitchen, a companionable silence between them as Brennan sips her coffee and Booth prepares breakfast.

As he flips a perfectly golden pancake, Booth glances over his partner. He still can't believe she's here and not knee deep some South American cave full of ancient bodies. He wasn't surprised when she had text him the evening before that she delayed her flight to spend Christmas Eve at the prison. He had known her love for her family would convince even her uber rational brain that was where she needed to be; that was why he already had the tree prepared. But he was sure that as soon as the sun rose she would be on the first flight out of DC.

Not that he wasn't happy she didn't, he's thrilled. But why? He wants to ask but she looks so relaxed leaning against his counter, drinking coffee from his favorite FBI mug. It is rare for her to be this at ease, even with him. So he'll enjoy this miraculous Christmas morning and let his partner's decision go. For now.

"Ok. Christmas Breakfast is done." Booth carries the large stack of pancakes to the table, Brennan following behind him. "Parker, breakfast!"

"Did you make the special eggs?" Parker runs in, trying to climb up one of the chairs but hampered by a Batman action figure in one hand and a giant rubber iguana in the other. "With the hot dog in them?"

"Are kidding? Of course I did," Booth lifts him up into the chair, ruffling his untamable curls. "Wouldn't be Christmas Breakfast without them, right?"

"You gotta try them, Dr. Bones. They're the best ever!"

"Thank you, but I'm a vegetarian."

"Does that mean you're sick?" Parker asks with a puzzled frown.

"It means she doesn't eat meat, bub," Booth explains, placing a large pitcher of orange juice on the table as he sits. He holds out a hand which is quickly filled by Parker's. With a quick reassuring look towards Brennan, Booth bows his head. "Bless us, O Lord-"

"Wait, Daddy! Dr. Bones." Parker reaches across the table, innocent eyes imploring Brennan. "We need to hold hands for grace."

Booth looks between his son and his partner, holding his breath. Despite their endless banter on the subject, Booth truly does respect Brennan's view; you can't force religion on another person. But he also wholeheartedly believes in his faith and is raising his son to do the same. So now he is stuck between potentially insulting Brennan and possibly having a very confused son and for a second his mind just blanks. But apparently the magic of Christmas is still strong because Brennan does something she never does: she yields without argument. Her lips tighten and she arches her brows at Booth, but she doesn't say anything to disillusion Parker from his Catholic upbringing.

"Thanks, Bones," he smiles, holding out his hand to her. She rolls her eyes but gives her hand. Booth gives it a slight squeeze and bows his head. "Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Amen."

"Amen," Parker echoes, watching his father to guide him through the sign of the cross.

"Can I have pancakes now?" Brennan asks innocently, holding out her plate, but Booth catches the humor in her eyes. He piles on three and a scoop of mixed berries which rewards him with a prim smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he chuckles, fixing a plate for Parker. Brennan smiles widely as she stabs a bite of pancake.

"These are not your pancakes," she exclaims as she chews. She stabs her fork towards Booth, eyes narrowed. "I've had your pancakes before, and they did not taste like this."

"They're Christmas pancakes," Parker explains, drowning his in syrup. "Daddy makes them special."

"Yup. My secret recipe."

Brennan chews slowly, eyes squinting in concentration. "Egg nog and cinnamon?"

"Nope, it's my Christmas secret, Bones."

Brennan hums, pretty sure that she's right. She'll make her own the next day, to test her theory.

Parker scoops some scrambled egg and hot dog, head tilted as he stares at Brennan. He stuffs his mouth with it, his words muffled. "Wha ou fria?"

"What?" Booth and Brennan asks together. Parker swallows, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you were going to Africa?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, I was going to Peru."

Parker frowns. "That's what I said."

"No, actually Peru is-"

"Bones," Booth interrupts. It's not that he doesn't want his son to have the correct knowledge about geography, but he's more interested in her answer.

Brennan looks down at her plate and Booth is astonished to see a blush rising on her cheeks. "I…I canceled my flight."

"How come?" Parker pushes innocently, Booth sipping his coffee as he watches the emotions fly by on her face.

"I decided…"

Brennan pauses, her heart metaphorically jumping into her throat. There are two answers she can give, and though both are technically true, only one came from her heart. She can almost feel her partner's penetrating stare and she knows, no matter what answer she gives, he'll see the truth. It's what he does, it's his gift. Though she is scared, though her feet are itching to run out the door and onto the first plane she can find, she refuses to lie. Gathering her courage she looks up, straight into Booth's deep brown eyes. She takes a deep breath. And lets it go.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with my family. I wanted to be here."

Booth's eyes darken and slowly, he smiles.

"Oh, ok." Parker, clueless to the emotions swirling around the table, shrugs and pushes his empty plate away. "I can I go play with my new toys?"

"Sure." Booth doesn't take his eyes off Brennan though she has already torn her gaze away. "Brush your teeth first, ok?"

"Kay."

He jumps down and runs off, leaving Booth and Brennan sitting in the echoing silence. Heart beating wildly, Brennan rises and starts stacking plates. Booth watches her, lets her pass by on the way to the sink. Silently he follows, waiting for her to turn to ease his arms on either side of her. He feels more than hears her gasp at finding him so close. And he is close, closer than he's been to her in a long time. Close enough to see the pulse beat in her throat, to smell the citrusy shampoo on her hair.

"Booth-"

"You canceled your flight to come here."

"I just said that."

"Because you wanted to be with me."

"I-"Brennan can feel panic rising into her throat. Having him so close, the way he is looking at her, she feels her previous resolve melting away. "I thought you were driving to Vermont. I didn't want you to have to drive back alone. You would have been sad."

Booth smirks, shakes his head. He knows she's backpedaling now, and usually he'd let her but it's too late. He saw it, he heard it in her voice. But he wants the words, he wants her to not be afraid. And damn it, he's tired of playing this game. She opened the door and he's determined that they walk through it.

"No," he says softly, inching just a little bit closer. "There's more. You know it."

Brennan tries to scoff, but it comes out more like a pant. "Booth, we're partners-"

"Don't do that," he interrupts firmly. He's tired of how many times that professional line he drew has come back to bite him in the ass. He's not going to let either of them hide behind it anymore. "Bones, why did you kiss me?"

"Why?" Remembering the taste of his lips, the feel of his tongue against hers, Brennan unconsciously stares at his mouth. "Because…Caroline made me, so I could get the trailer for my father."

His own breath is coming heavy now, his hands slowly making their way to her hips. "Bullshit Bones. No one makes you do anything you don't want to do."

"You either," she challenges, rising up so their noses are only a hare's breath apart. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Her smell, the feel of her breath and the memory of her taste added with her closeness is too much for him. He closes the last inch, their foreheads touching and eyes locked.

"Because we're more than coffee. We're more than just partners. Or mistletoe. Because damn it, I _know _this is going somewhere."

"Me too," she whispers and together their lips connect.

This kiss, this first kiss without the cover of tequila or mistletoe, is so much stronger than either expected that in an instant they're swamped by emotions. The tightly locked gates of their feelings for each other are crashed open and everything outside of their embrace ceases to exist. Teeth nip at lips, tongues caress, hands explore and entice.

"What are you _doing?_"

The two spring apart like teenagers caught making out by a teacher. Both of them, thirty-something year old adults, blush crimson at being caught by a five year old. Parker covers his eyes in disgust.

"Ewwww. Daaad, what about cooties?!"

Brennan's mouth falls open in insult that she would be contagious. Booth chuckles, running his hand through his hair. Parker shakes his head sadly at his father's ignorance.

"Can I open my chemistry set?" he asks, too shamed to look directly at his dad.

Booth glances at the clock and dejectedly shakes his head. "We got to take you back to your mom's, Parks."

"Oh," the boy says softly. "Do I have to?"

Heart aching, Booth kneels in front of his son. "Yeah, buddy. But hey, it'll be me and you, New Year's Eve."

He brightens a little. "And Bones?"

Booth looks uncertainly back at Brennan but once again she surprises him by speaking first.

"And Bones too," she answers with a small smile. "Though I feel I must inform you that I do not have 'cooties'. In fact-"

"Okay, Parker, why don't you go pick out which toys you want to take your mom's then we'll get ready to go." Booth rises slowly as he watches his son reluctantly prepare to leave. He feels Brennan's hand rest on his shoulder and is grateful for her support. "Every time I have to drop him off… It feels like I'm failing him."

Brennan's heart clenches. "Booth. You're a very good father."

"Thanks, Bones." Sighing softly, he turns to her, brushing his finger down her cheek. "So."

"So. What do we do now?"

"Well," Booth rubs his thumb over her bottom lip with a ghost of a smirk. "You didn't want me alone after dropping off Parker. Let's stick to that plan."

Brennan chuckles.

"After, I was going to go visit Pops. You want to come?"

"You want me to meet your grandfather?" Brennan asks with a little bit of wariness. Or nervousness. She can't quite pinpoint her emotion.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll love you. I promise," Booth sooths, his caressing thumb moving over to her cheekbone. "You know, they have the nursing home decked out for Christmas. They might have mistletoe hanging."

Brennan takes his hand, sliding her body against his with a mischievous smile. "I don't think we'll need it. Do you?"

With the widest smile she's ever seen on him, Booth tangles his free hand in her hair and lines up their mouths. "Definitely not."


End file.
